You, Me, and Us
by kluna
Summary: Joey started having dreams and flashbacks of a certain past he know nothing about, and now he's on his way to Egypt to find out more about this Jono person he keep dreaming about, and the truth behind his death in ancient past and rebirth...
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's Note- ok, I know I haven't finished any of my stories and I kept on writing new ones, but I promise I will tried to finish them. Anyway, I hope you like this one as well.**

* * *

"_Jono!" _

_The blurry image before him was that entire he could remember before darkness completely consumed him. The voice that he considered dearly faded into the darkness as he continues to sink. A scorching pain he knew nothing of surge through his entire body, ripping him inside out. Tears escaped his eyes as his heart begins to slow down, suffocating him in the process. __**Please… Save him…**_

"_**Even in the time of death, you still consider his well-being above all else, Jono?"

* * *

**_

"Ah!" Joey awoke with a start as the alarm clock goes off. The white ceiling blur as he tried to adjust his eyes sight. The annoying alarm clock continues to go on and on until he was too tired of it and turned it off. He was going to slam it, but then that was his third one he gotten this week. The first one he gotten, he threw it against the wall, and the second one was the one he accidentally dropped into the toilet. So yeah, he didn't want to get yell at by his father again.

His father, Katashi Wheeler, used to be an alcoholic person, but nowadays, he doesn't drink anymore, but that doesn't mean he can get over it that easily. To help his father, Joey was brought home a bottle of orange soda that his father doesn't seem to get tired of. It helps him in some ways, and now he was even back to working.

Joey tiredly got out of bed and manages to take off his pajamas and into the shower. He turns the water all the way to cold to get rid of the feeling he had every time he had that dream. It's been exactly three week since he started having those weird dreams. It always left him feeling depressed or confused and he hate it.

He stroke one hand through his wetted blond hair before turning off the faucet. Grabbing the nearest towel, he wraps it around his waist and dried his hair with a smaller one. Yup! A cold shower sure did a great job! The feeling was gone and he felt refreshed. Walking over to his desk where he had already lain out his school uniform last night,** (his father made him) **he looks for a boxer and then put on his school uniform. Grabbing his school bag, he headed down the stairs to the living room and then into the kitchen where his father was making breakfast.

"Good Morning, son," his father greeted.

"Good Morning, dad," he greeted back before seating himself down. His father handed him a plate of pancakes with syrup.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Joey, I will be going on a business trip today and wouldn't be back until fall. I want you to keep the house clean and spotless while I'm gone. You can invite friends over, but no party. Ok then, I'll be in my room packing," with that said and done, he left, more like a dash really.

The blond stared, speechless as he watches his father disappeared through the door. "Ok?" he said blankly as he finished the rest of his breakfast before heading to school.

He was greeted by his best friend, Yugi, and his other best friend, Yami, an ex-pharaoh that claims he and Joey knew each other in the past, meaning ancient Egypt. Yugi and Yami look-a-like, but there are differences between them. For examples, Yugi has violet eyes, while Yami had crimson eyes, and a bunch of other different stuff.

"What do you plan on doing this summer Joey?" Yugi broke the silence as they head to school.

The blond thought for a moment, "I don't know. Dad's going on a business trip this summer, so… I don't know what I'm going to do. I might as well get a job and work all summer."

"Why don't you go with Yugi and I to Egypt this summer?" Yami suggested.

"What?" the blond asked with shocked.

"That's a great idea!" Yugi said excitedly, "Yeah Joey, why don't you come with us? Isis just opened a new museum and wanted us to go see."

"Well" "She mentions Marik and Malik finding some new artifacts that might have something to do with Jono," Yami added quickly before the blond could even refuse or agree. _Jono?_ The blond had told Yugi and Yami about his dream, but he had never specially revealed the name. So how did… that's right! Yami could read mind when he wants too.

The blond growl slightly, "You read my mind, didn't you?"

"Sorry, couldn't help it," Yami apologized with an innocent grin.

The blond couldn't help but forgives him. When it comes to Yugi and Yami, he totally had a soft spot for them. Now don't get him wrong, he's not in love or anything, it's more like a brotherly love. "It's alright, but next time, tell me," the blond said.

"Got it," Yami nodded. With that, they continue onto the school ground.

The class was barely full when they arrived. Most students were in the hall or some other place inside the school. Joey's expression automatically turns to a glare as he spot a certain icy blue eyes brunet in the seat next to his. It sucks that they argues every day, and not long ago, they were assigned to sit together. Yup! Ra must really hate him.

"Joey? Are you ok?" Yugi asked as he bumped into the blond by the door way.

"Uh, it's nothing," he quickly answered and moved out of the way so they could all get through. The three teens went to their assign seats. Yugi and Yami were lucky enough to get to sit together, while he got stuck with the icy cold CEO of Kaiba Corp. yup, he's talking about the one and only Seto Kaiba, the nerve of him!

"Don't get so close Mutt, you're get fleas all over me," the brunet said sarcastically with a glance towards the blond.

Suddenly, an unknown memory flashes through his mind.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_He was standing by the dunes in the desert outside of the kingdom. The sun was already up in the sky, burning his pale skin and heating his golden blond hair. He wasn't a citizen of Egypt, but rather he was from Greek. He was travelling with his family when they were attack by bandits. He lost everything that day, and was forever stuck here. The bandits sell him to the slave market, and thanks to that, he is now working for one of the High Priest of Egypt as his personal slave. _

"_What are you daydreaming about Mutt?" _

_He turns around and comes face to face with a tan Egyptian. He wore a blue suits and was holding a rod with the eye of Horus implanted on it. The Egyptian had icy blue eyes and hair the color of brunet. He watched the blond stared at him. "What are you staring at?" he asked._

_The blond quickly turned away with a faint blush. He could very well tell the brunet he was checking him out, so he quickly came up with a lie, "I was wondering when I'll finally be able to go home, but I guess that's impossible since I belong to you."_

_A pained expression crosses the brunet's face, but quickly faded away, "Yes… you forever belong to me and me alone."_

_The blond turned back to him with an unreadable expression, "Does that mean I belong to you for all eternity to come?" _

"_Yes," the High Priest answered almost immediately. _

_A small smile creeps onto the blond's face, "Then I'm forever yours… for all eternity to come." _

_FLASHBACK ENDED

* * *

_

Joey was yank away and pulled out of the classroom by Yami. Yugi stared for a few second before running after them leaving a very confused brunet behind. Yami continues to pull the stunned blond towards the roof. Once they were finally outside, Yami let go of the blond's hand and slam the door shut after Yugi got out.

"What was that about?" the blond asked.

Yami sighed with relief, "You were emitting such a heavy aura that it's almost scary to learn what else you got up your sleeve."

"I was what?" the blond asked with confusion clearly shown on his face and tone.

"Yami said you emitting a powerful aura just now, Joey," Yugi answered him.

"But how?" the blond asked, still confused.

"I was right when I said you should come with us to Egypt," Yami said, "Isis might know something. It's too bad Bakura isn't here yet. He might know something as well."

Bam! The door slam open and a very cautious looking Bakura, the ex-tomb robber back in ancient Egypt, came into view.

"Ah, speak of the devil," Yugi said.

"What was that I was sensing just now? It couldn't have been you, Yami," Bakura said.

Yami shook his head, "It was Joey."

A creepy smile creeps onto his face, "So blonde decided to test his power after all."

"I wasn't! I don't even know!" Joey argued.

"Whatever," he turned away from him and to Yami, "Have Isis contacts you about what they found?"

Yami nodded. He continues, "We should take blonde as well. Isis insists that we do."

"We are," Yugi answered him. The blond shrugged. He should get a job and quick, so that the others won't be able to force him to go to Egypt.

"Have you heard?" Ryou asked as he came into view.

"Heard what?" the group asked as he approaches.

"About the trip to Egypt; I heard Kaiba is coming as well, since it does involve him as well," he replied.

_Great!_ He thought. Ra must really, really hate him! That's it; he's finding a job after school and am going refused their offer to Egypt, especially now that Kaiba is going as well.


	2. Katsuya

Chapter 2: Katsuya

Joey is seriously cursing every human being on this ship, and yes, he happens to be on Kaiba's Yacht. Why? Because he was kidnapped by his ungrateful friends and when he came to, he was here. They knew he would try to escape so they came up with a plan ahead and now he was here. If he knew, he wouldn't have gone to Yugi's place at all! He somehow manages to get out of his room and now he was standing outside on the deck.

The cold breeze made him shiver, though he couldn't really say he hate it all that much. He had never been on a yacht for a long time, so it seems really cool to be standing there on the deck. But it's quite weird that no one seems to be around even though the sun was still up. Instead of worrying himself to death, he turns to the horizon, "Wow," he whispered in awe.

"Wow is right." "Huh?" he quickly turns around.

Standing a few feet away from him was a boy in a white robe the resemble that of a Greek god. He had dark blond hair and beautiful amber eyes that resembles his owns. He turns to him and smile, "Hi, the name's Katsuya. And you are?"

Joey was caught between awe and shock. This person looks so much like him that it's almost frightening. Their feature was frightening alike and their voice was no difference. Katsuya smile happily, "You grown since the last time we saw each other."

"Eh?" Joey asks absentminded.

The darker blond continues to smile, "Instead of introducing ourselves, we should just say 'Long time no see' huh?"

"Huh?" the blond asked again.

The darker blond frown, "I knew it, you forgotten about me."

"What!" the blond almost shouted. What in the world is going on? Why is this stranger saying this kind of weird stuff to him?

A smile returns to the darker blond's face, "It's alright if you can't remember right now. But," he raise a finger and moves it back and forth, "it's definitely not alright that you forgotten my real name!"

"Your… real name?" the blond asked, very confused and about on the verge of panicking.

"Yup!" he chirped and turns back to the oncoming horizon, "Beautiful isn't it?"

Joey follows his gaze and turns to the horizon, "Yeah," he agreed with a small smile.

"You know," Katsuya begins, "It's been lonely without anyone to talk to ever since you stop coming here. How long was it? I think it was 10 years ago. That means you stopped coming here when you were six. Quite long isn't it?" he turns to the blond with a sad smile.

Joey looks at him, "Katsuya, right?" the dark blond nodded, "Who are you really?"

The smile on the darker blond's face quickly fade, but then it came back as he turns back to the horizon, "I'm a part of you. You can say we're the same person." He closes his eyes, "You may not remember, but I had always told you of _him_."

"Him?" the blond asked quietly.

The darker blond open his eyes and nodded as he turns to the blond, "Seth. His name is…"

* * *

"Seth," the blond whispered as he slowly opens his eyes.

"What did you say?" Yugi asked as he helps Joey up from the bed.

"Yug?" Joey asked as he rubbed his eyes to adjust to the lilted room.

"Yeah it's me," Yugi answered in a soft calm tone.

"Where are we?" the blond asked.

"On Kaiba's Yacht. Sorry we bought you here without your permission. The Yamis' said that you probably wouldn't have come anyway, so this was the best bet," he boy apologized.

Seth. The name suddenly came to mind as he listens to Yugi. Joey looked away from him and looks around the empty room. "Katsuya… and Seth," he unconsciously said it out loud. The others, including the Kaiba brothers, came in just in time to hear him said the name Seth.

"Seth?" everyone asked in unison, except Kaiba and the clueless Mokuba.

The blond's eyes become glassy as he stared into nothing in particular. Seth? Seth?

_FLASHBACK_

_He stood under the bright star night with rose bushes around him. His heart sank lower and lowers as tears made its way to his eyes. Footsteps could be heard behind him as someone approach. "Jono?"_

_The darker blond turns around and manages a tearful smile, "Prince Atem."_

_The prince's face pained as he rushes towards the blond and gave him a tearful hug. They were about the same height **(I decided to make Yami taller in ancient Egypt, so hugging wasn't a problem.)** Atem held him tighter, "It's alright. It's alright." He begins to cry himself as the darker blond cry in his arms. "Everything," he choked, "It's going to be just fine."_

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

"Joey?" Yugi asked with concerned as tears falls down from the blond's face.

"Joey?" Yugi asked again.

"He…" the blond whispered tearfully, making the group scoots closer so they could hear "will never be mine." Yami gasp as he understood what Joey said. He knew Joey meant that time when the two cried in each other's embrace. Before anyone comprehend what the blond was talking about, Yami pull the blond into a tight embrace, burying the blond's face in his chest, which cause everyone's eyes to widen with shock, except Yugi, he knew about Joey's past from Yami during their reunion time together.

"Uh, Pharaoh," Bakura asked with shocked.

"It's alright," Yami said to the blond, ignoring everyone else in the room, "It's alright. Everything is going to be fine. I promise, Jono." He pulls the blond tighter as he himself is almost on the verge of tears, "It's alright."


	3. Explaination and Question

Chapter 3: Explanation and Question

SETO'S POV

I don't know why, but I felt like I want to strangle Yami so badly right now. How did he touch what's mine! Wait! Mine? What the hell do I mean by mine? The Mutt is not mine! He's just a lowly poor Mutt who lived on the poorer side of Domino. Ugh! But why do I feel like this? If only I could strangle Yami right now, maybe then I would know why I felt this way.

Gosh, I felt so stupid arguing with myself like this! Ugh, alright already Seto Kaiba! You're Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp, you cannot allow something like touching, touching? Yup, I declare myself mentally crazy.

* * *

NORMAL POV

The blond blink over and over again as soon as his senses came back to him. His eyes weren't glassy anymore, but the only problem is… YAMI IS HOLDING HIM AND EVERYONE IS WATCHING! A deep blush form on the blond's face as he tried to calm his crazy mental mind. "Uh, Yami?" he manages to said after a short while of thinking.

As soon as Yami realize who call him, he pulls away with a deep blush. Joey let out a whispery nervous laugh and scratch the back of his head, "Mind explaining why we are in the state we are?" The ex-pharaoh's blush faded into a serious look. Everyone eyed the blond confusingly.

"Joey," Yugi spoke up, "Don't you remember anything?"

The blond looks at him and shook his head, "Nope, can't think of anything. The only thing I remembered before was when I was going to your house and," he glares at them, "was kidnapped," his face returned back to normal before continuing, "I don't remember anything else after that. Though I do remember…" his voice faded as a picture of Katsuya crosses his mind.

"You remember what?" Kaiba asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

The blond automatically glared at him, but was interrupted by a very impatient Bakura, "Will you just tell us already Blondie?"

Joey turns to him and glared daggers, "I don't remember much but," he turn away from Bakura to nothing in particular across the room, "I do remember a boy."

"A boy" Yami raises an eyebrow.

He turns to Yami and nodded, "Yeah, the boy looks exactly like me, except that his hair was darker and he dress like one of those Greek gods."

Bakura and Yami looks at each other with a serious expression on their face before turning back to the blond. "Do you know his name," Bakura asked.

Joey looks at him and nodded, "He said his name was Katsuya, though that wasn't his real name."

"Not his real name?" Ryou asked.

Joey turns to the white-hair boy who had been very quiet till now, "He say so himself. He also said that we met before when I was younger and that it's been lonely. Oh, and he also said something about this Seth person."

Yami practically fell to the floor. His eyes widen with shock and guilt, almost the same way he first laid eyes on both Kaiba and Joey. Noting this, Yugi rush to his side and whisper, "Let's go outside for fresh air," to him. Yami nodded and the two left. Everyone stared at them as they headed for the door with confused looks.

"Is Yami alright?" Tea asked after the two left.

"Can someone please explain what you guys are talking about?" Mokuba blurted out as he reaches his limit, "I can't take it anymore! You guys kept talking about this weird stuff that I just don't understand! I know about Yami and Bakura, but who is this Katsuya and Seth person?"

Joey looks down on the crumble bed sheet. He clenches it into fist, "Who are they is right."


	4. Pain

Chapter 4: Pain

JOEY'S POV

_I wasn't sure why I was crying, but I was. Drop of tears escape from my eyes as I stood before a kneeling brunet. He was crying as well. No word was spoken, except the pain and cries that was heard. I wanted so badly to wrap my hand around him, but I can't. My body wouldn't move or does my will allow it. Covering my face with both hands, I apologized with every last love I ever felt for him, from now and forever. "I'm sorry… Seth," I choked out, "I'm sorry." _

"Ah!" my eyes snapped open as the scene faded from memory. I gaze toward the same horizon Katsuya and I was looking at before. Even though the pain I felt before were gone, my heart still ache with pain; the pain of guilt and despair.

"You're confused, right?" I turn my gaze to the voice behind me. Katsuya gave me a sad smile and approach me. He stood beside me by the rail and watched the horizon. I continue to stare at him for a few more second before turning back to the horizon.

"I'm the worst," he whispered. I look at him instantly, "What do you mean?"

He looks at me and gave the same sad smile as before, "In my life," he turn back to the horizon, "I've hurt two people who loves me the most. One was my best friend, and the other one was Seth. I love Seth," he paused, "more than anything, and yet Ra separated us. So close, and yet it felt so far away." His voice trailed into a whisper, "Two broken heart left unhealed through centuries of waiting. Ra," he looks up at the sky, "will you deny us this life time as well?"

"Katsuya," I could feel my own tears escaped my eyes as I stared at my broken look-a-like. I could feel every emotion that's going through him. The pain of losing the one you love most, the guilt of hurting others, the happiness that was once there, and the love that will forever hurt him. I didn't even realize my legs were trembling until I fell onto my knees in tears. I don't know why it affects me so much, but I just feel it.

"Joey!"

"Ah!" my eyes once again snapped open, and I found myself staring up at Yugi and Ryou. They both have a worried look on their face, and I couldn't help but want to comfort them, however, my body wouldn't move. I didn't even realize I was crying until something wet slide down from my eyes. I then remember my dream. A deep pain scorch through my heart as my dream replay itself. I bit my lower lips and cover my eyes as I begin to cry again for no reason that second time.

* * *

NORMAL POV

The two worried boy looked at each other and back to the crying blond. Yugi gently touch the blond's arm, "Joey?" he asked with a soft soothing tone, "What's wrong? Are you hurt somewhere?"

Ryou, then, joined in, and in the same tone as Yugi, he spoke to the crying blond, "It's ok, you can tell us anything? Do you perhaps have a bad dream or something?"

The blond finally pried his arms away and look up at them, "Can you two…" he hesitated, "get Yami and Bakura for me?"

They look at each other and then nodded. They left the room and went to get Yami and Bakura. The gang looks up from the deck, "Where's Joey?" Mokuba asked.

The two shook their heads. "Joey wanted to see Yami and Bakura," Ryou told them.

The two ex-Egyptian looked at each other and then nodded in understanding.

* * *

JOEY'S POV

I manage to stop crying before the two arrived. It was easier to get all the crying out after I was alone. Yami and Bakura came in after a knock on the door. The two seem very serious and alert. I got up from the bed and approach them. They stopped as I got closer. I took a deep quiet breath and then I begin, "Why is it that I kept seeing all these vision that have nothing to do with me? Why is there another being within me? Why these feelings that aren't even mine do pained me so much? Who is this Seth and Katsuya person? What about them that have anything to do with me?"  
A pain expression crosses Yami's face as he listened to my question. His body trembles slightly that my eyes could barely make out. Both his hands were grip into fist and had turn palely white. Bakura was almost the same, except there was no expression from him. The two slowly looked at me. "We," Yami paused, "cannot tell you these things."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because," Bakura spoke up, "This is for you discover for yourself, but I will give you this hint."

"Bakura," Yami protested.

"Your ancient past," he continues on, ignoring Yami's protested, "will not end the way you expect it to be."

"What do you mean?" I asked in shocked.

"You and… Se," he hesitated, "him, will never be together."

"What do you mean?" I asked with a confused look.

He shook his head sadly, which is weird because the Bakura I know will never let an expression like that escaped his inner-self control, "I can't tell you anymore than this. The rest is up to you whether you want to remember or not. But remember well, that what awaits you in the end, will only be pain."

Something clicked inside me as I listened to his last hint. My mind went blank as I drifted away from reality into dreams. I found myself stood on the other side of the world, while everything else was a complete blink. A single drop of tears escaped my eyes as I reached out towards the frozen horizon.

* * *

YAMI'S POV

I gasp as I felt a similar presence in the place of Joey as his eyes become glassier and glassier. I turn quickly towards Bakura. We look at each other and then turn back to the one before us. Joey… no, Jono, was looking straight at me, like he was looking through my soul. Unconsciously, I reach for him. "Jono?" I heard myself asked.

A sad smile spread across his face. My heart tightens as I recognize the smile. It was the smile he always had on ever since… I look away and pull back my hand. I kept my gaze on the carpet as I tried not to cry.

"My Queen," Bakura voiced it out and quickly kneel down to one knee. I kept my eyes on the floor as Bakura continue on, "It's been too long."

I manage to look just to find him looking back at me with the same pain smile like back in Egypt. He closes his eyes and turned to Bakura, "I would appreciate it if you don't reveal anything more, not even a single hint to Joey. I want him to be happy, not suffer the same fate I did," he turn back to me, "like all of us did, right Atem?"

His voice was as soft as it has ever been. The calm look in his eyes was still like a trap that I always found myself lost in them. The clear, honest amber eyes that only he has. He step closer to me and softy touch my cheek, and until then, I didn't even realize I was crying. "Please do not cry," he softly said, "You are the Pharaoh." He removed his hand and turn back to Bakura, who was still kneeling on the floor, "I will erased everyone's memories involving this incident, but you two will remember everything that happens." He turns to me and a light smile spread across his face, "I'm glad you two found someone that you can finally loved, especially you, Atem, I'm glad you found Yugi. I'm glad, that all those centuries of waiting, you finally found him. I'm sorry that I couldn't return my feelings to you, but I am glad that I am once you're…"

And with that, he once again closed his eyes and the presence of Joey once again took over. He blinked for a moment and then turns to us. By now, Bakura had already gotten up from his position. "What happened?" he asked confusingly. I smile and shook my head, "You just space out for a moment."

He looked around the room, "Uh, where are we?"

It almost sent me into a panic, but then I remembered Jono's words, "Oh, have you forgotten already?"

"Forgot what?" he asked.

Bakura then smirked evilly, "You should have seen your face when we kidnapped you that time! Ha, it was priceless!"

Joey growled and then starting chasing Bakura out of the room. I laughed and chase after them; I can't help but feel that Jono was here with me, with all of us.

* * *

SETO'S POV

What the hell was that feeling? I felt like electricity just travel through my entire body. What's going on? Why are Yugi and the rest so calm when just a while ago they were so worry about the Mutt? "I'm going to kill you!" Huh? That sounds just like the Mutt? I turned around and see that they were approaching us. He seems fine, and so does everyone. What in the world is going on?


	5. Egypt

Chapter 5: Egypt

JOEY'S POV

As soon as I stepped off the ship onto the dock, the fresh air of Egypt overwhelmed me, though it was tainted by the smell of the lonely dessert; I still like it very much. It reminds me of the time we came here for Yami's memories. Now that I thought about it, it was around that time I started having these flashbacks and dreams. They look so real and the emotion about them, were like… like I was there to experience it.

I look around the place and decided that it was pretty much the same since we last visit. I let out a sigh and look beyond the dessert where two single pyramids stood in its place. They remind me of Yugi and Yami; always together as one, just like the two pyramids. I wonder; if one day I'll be able to stand with someone you love, just like them together like those two pyramids forever?

**You will.** Huh? What was that? I look around me, but there was no one I know close to me, or anybody else. The closest one was at least 4 feet away from me. Maybe I was just being paranoid.

"Yo Blonde!" I let out a small growl and ignore Bakura. I am still very angry with him, so I will keep my distance for a while, incase I kill him. I let my eyes wander around again so that I could dissipate the anger I felt for idiot ex-tomb robber.

My gaze fell upon the two pyramids once again, and I couldn't help but stared at them. I feel like I want to reach out and touch them. I wonder did the Egyptian really did built it, when it was so god-like.

"Joey, is that you?"

I turned around just when a tall teenager sprang his arms around me in a tight embrace. "M-Malik," I stammered in surprise.

He pull away with a big grin on his face, "It's been a year and a half since you visit Egypt! I can't believe I miss you this much!"

Before I knew it, a bid grin spread across my face as well, "Me too! I miss you and Marik a lot during this whole year! Speaking of Marik, where is he?"

Malik pointed to the far end of the dock where he was having conversation with Kaiba and the others. They seem to be in a deep conversation, which involve their brain. I turned away and towards the pyramids again.

* * *

SETO'S POV

I manage to catch up with Yami and Bakura about earlier. Marik joined halfway through and was now muttering to himself. I sighed as Bakura finished telling us exactly what happened.

"I see, so that's what happened," Marik mumble to himself.

I let a frustrated sigh escape my mouth, "I don't care about what's going on with the Mutt; I just want to know why this involve me?" I said to them impatiently.

Yami looked over to Bakura and then back to me with a blank look in his eyes, "Se-," he paused, "Kaiba, this involve you just as much as the last time. As you already know, you are my High Priest, Master of the Millennium Rod, and…" sadness overcame the blankly eyes he had earlier, "the one person whom I caused to suffer the most."

My eyes widen at this unexpected answered of his, and I couldn't help but wonder why he said that. "Ya-"

"We should hurry up and get going; Isis is waiting for us," Marik quickly interrupted me. I almost let out a growl, but decided to let it go. I'm sure I'll find out later on.

* * *

JOEY'S POV

"Joey?"

"What is it?" I turned to Malik.

"Are you ok? You doze off there for a moment," Malik replied with a worried look on his face.

I quickly gave him a reassured smile, "I'm fine, I was just thinking about some thing," I told him, "Say Malik," I turn back to the pyramids, "Did the Egyptian really built those two pyramids?"

He gave me an odd look, "Of course, why?"

I shook my head, "I was just wondering. Anyway, Yami said you and Marik found some artifacts about this Jono person, is that true?"

Malik gave me an are-you-kidding-me look, "Of course we did. It was surprisingly hard too. If it weren't for Yami's help, we couldn't have found it."

"Yami helped you find it?" I asked with a little confuse look on my face.

"He sure did. He was also the one who told us to find Jono. He said it was also a part of his lost memories that he gotten back, and he really wanted to see this Jono person again, even if it was just a mummy," Malik chirped enthusiastically.

"No wonder he bought up the name Jono during that time on the school roof," I mumble quietly to myself so that Malik wouldn't hear, "Who is this Jono person really?"

"Oh I forgot!" Malik suddenly shouted, "We were suppose to be on our way now. Sis will probably get mad, come on Joey!" he quickly grips my wrist and pulls me towards the rest of the group.

"_**I finally found you, Jono." **_

I sprung around, almost tripping Malik as I abruptly stopped him.

"What are-" he stops halfway through his question, noting that I was looking around behind us.

"What is it?" he asked me in an alert tone.

I ignored his question and continue to look around, "I swear I heard someone."

"You probably just hearing things," Malik said, "Come on, we have to hurry."

I turn back to him and nodded. As Malik pull me away, I heard it one more time, but maybe I was being paranoid just like he said.

We reach Yugi and Ryou just as the other boys came back. Bakura had a blank serious look on his face, Marik was deep in thoughts until his hikari approaches him, Yami was smiling at Yugi and helping him with the bags, and last but not least, Kaiba was staring at me. He had a serious look on his face, and his eyes, his deep blue eyes, seem to be confused. He's probably just stressed or something.

"Big brother!" Mokuba called from the ship deck. Now that I thought about it, we almost forgot about the little kiddo. "I have to do my summer project, so I'm going back to Domino for a bit; I'll be back later!" he called again to inform his brother. Kaiba nodded and the kiddo waved good-bye before disappearing through the deck before the ship took off.

"Come on, hurry let's go," Malik interrupted. Everyone immediately grab their package and I grab mine that Yugi manages to put together while I was out cold during their little kidnapped episode. The gang quickly ran off towards the car except Kaiba who was merely taking long stride. I let out a sigh and followed as well.

Not far from where I stood, many people were shouting and screaming. A loud horse scream was also heard, but it was probably nothing.

"Joey!" someone shouted.

"Huh?"I looked up.

"Watch out!"

I turned just as a horse carriage rapidly approaches me.


	6. Mushy Moments

Chapter 6: Mushy Moments

As the horse carriage rapidly approaches, I tried to move out of my way, but my body wouldn't move. My leg felt like they were parallelize, and like my shoes were somehow glue to the ground. I tried with everything I could to move, but my legs continue to refuse. As the carriage gotten closer, I mentally scream for help.

"Joey!" someone shouted. Kaiba?

I stumble onto the floor roughly, but something warm broke my fall. It embraces me tightly and protectively. I could smell the faint smell of clear water and reminds me of someone I knew that had that same smell. I inhale the smell in as if it were my only hope.

"Whew," someone sighed with relief.

I slowly lifted my eye lids open and the first thing I see was a fluttering white silk trench coat. The second thing I see was the color of brunet that I unconsciously long for. The third thing I see, were clear blue eyes looking down into my own eyes. I felt a shiver creep down my spine to my toes. The clear blue eyes kept its gaze upon me with a slight hint of worried. Unconsciously, my hand moved by itself and slowly reaches my hand out, "S-Se-"

"Joey!" I quickly withdraw my hand and turn to the others just before I was attack by a tri-hair and a white-hair.

"I'm fine, Yug, Ryou," I assured them.

They moved away and look at me with fright in their eyes. My face pained a bit with guilt. How can I put such a painful expression on their face?

"Why didn't you move out of the way, Blondie?" Bakura asked.

I glared at him, "I would if I could!"

"Wait a min-" "Wait, Bakura," Yami interrupted him, "Joey, you said you couldn't move?"

I nodded. Bakura snorted from the sideline, "It's oblivious he was too scared to move."

"No," Yami quickly replied before I could strangle Bakura, "Knowing Joey, he have good instincts, there's no way he wouldn't be able to move. Something's not right."

I look at him confusingly. I know Yami and I are friends, but I have never fought in front of him, how in the world did he know so much about me? Has he been stalking me, probably not? Just then, something close to fidget and I turn around out of instincts, ready to hit whoever is behind me, but I froze as soon as I realize who it was.

Kaiba was looking at me with a clearly relief expression, and he seem to relax somewhat. My heart suddenly wanted to reach out to the brunet, but my mind wouldn't move. The only thing I could do was staring up at him, and genuinely smile, "Thank you," I whispered as quietly as I could so that only the two of us could hear.

A light blush appears on his face, but I could barely make it out, so it's likely I'm the only one who see it. It's probably really weird for him since I had never say anything nice to him, and that only make me even more guilty than it is for making everyone worried.

"You welcome."

My eyes widen for a slight moment, but then I couldn't help but smile. Is voice was quiet, maybe even quieter than mine, but I heard him loud and clear.

"Why are you all jumbling up here?"

Everyone turn away from what they were doing and turn to the new face that joys the scene. Everyone's face lit up as we all realize who it was. "Isis!" we all said in unison except Kaiba who simply stay quiet.

Isis smile around the group until her eyes fell upon me. Her expression somewhat changes like she didn't know what to do or how to act around me, but then her smile quickly replace that uneasy look. I look at her and scratch the back of my head.

"How long do you plan on sitting on top of me?"

I turn back to Kaiba and deeply blush as soon as I understood what he meant.

"I'm so sorry," I scramble off him.

He got up and dusts his trench coat. I turn away as soon as I realize I was staring. Damn him for being so hot. Whoa, wait a minute; did I just say he's hot? What the hell? Did that accident earlier messed up my head or something? How could I even think Kaiba is hot?

"Mutt?"

"Huh," I snapped out of my thought and look up at the stretch out hand in front of me. My heart immediately started pounding and I couldn't help but flush. He irritably grabs my hand and pulls me up from the ground. "He-" I begin but was interrupted by the others laughter. It made me felt like that accident earlier hadn't happen at all.

"Are you alright?" someone beside me asked.

I look at him and gave him a reassured grin, "I'm fine. I was just shaken up by what happen earlier," yeah right, I totally forgot about it as well, "but enough about me, what about you?"

"I'm fine," he replied.

I wander away from his face to his body and tried looking for something that can be count as a wound or even a scratch. Noting this, he squeezes my hand, making me look up at him. "What is it, did somewhere hurt?" I asked immediately.

A sly smirk spread across his face, "Stop checking me out Mutt."

My face instantly flush and I couldn't help but growl, "Kaiba."

"Uh, Joey, Kaiba, we're leaving."

We turn away from each other and towards Yugi who was staring at us. My blush deepens noting that Yugi had probably been staring the whole time. Kaiba nodded in understanding and quickly letting go of our intertwine hands that I didn't realize we still had together. I move a slight inch away hoping no one would hear my rapid heartbeat.

I quickly reach for the dusty bag by my side and dust the sand off. Kaiba walk over to Ryou who was holding his suitcase, Ryou probably picked it up when Kaiba saved me. My heart feels all mushy just thinking about Kaiba. Damn it, what's wrong with me.

"Huh," I flinch in surprised as a hand reaches out to me. I looked up at the owner of the hand and was a bit taken aback that it was Kaiba. His eyes were somewhat softer tan when I notice he look at Mokuba during those brotherly moment I saw them together.

"Well?" he asked.

Blushing, I pretend to put up a tough front so that he didn't know, "What's the meaning of this?"

An irritably look across his face and he quickly grab my hand, ignoring my protest, "Just hurry up. I know you still feel scared, so just deal with it for now."

How can I possibly keep my blush hidden if you're doing things that made me blush? And then realization reach me, Kaiba would never be nice to me. Did he hurt his head while he was saving me? Maybe he hit his head and accidentally turns him crazy.

Isis came towards us just as we approach the gang. "If you two don't mind, would you ride with me? It seems the other two cars are full," she explained.

Kaiba replied for me before I could even think about her offer, "No thank you," he replied, "Mokuba left my car here for me, so Joey will ride with me."

I thought for sure Isis was going to be angry, but she simply smile and left us to ourselves. I turn to Kaiba and glare at him, "Who say I'm going to ride with you?"

Kaiba smirk and tug me along as we walk away from the group towards the other end of the dock.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Not far from where the accident happens, a man in a black cloak was quietly hissing and sniffing. "My son," he crazily said, "My boy Seth is finally here. He's finally home. But," he growl, "How did that useless slave reincarnate in this time? He should have been trapped in the shadow realm for all eternity, how is it that he's here?"

* * *

JOEY'S POV

I anxiously look around the surrounding and scoop closer to Kaiba. "Ne, Kaiba," he begin.

"What," he replied quietly, looking straight forward.

"Where are we going?" I asked a little afraid.

"Don't worry," he assured me and squeezes my hand tighter, "We're almost there."

"Where?" I asked, keeping up with his long stride.

"Just up ahead," he replied a little irritated that I kept asking question. But I mean can he blame me? Anyone would ask as much question as I would if they were being drag to a weird place they don't know, and above all else, by their worst enemy nonetheless.

"Ne, Kaiba?" I asked.

"What," he growl.

I frown, "I just wanted to know why you're bringing me with you when you hate me so much?" Whoa, that hurt, even if I was saying it to him. My heart pained in realization that he doesn't even accept my existence.

As if reading my mind, he replied, "I don't hate you."

My heart suddenly feels all mushy again. "Do you think I would save you if I hate you?" he question. I could only kept quiet as he continues, "I offer to give you a drive because a Master can never leave his Pup behind with someone else."

I couldn't even be mad at him for the dog comment; I mean who could when he said such mushy things to me? I turn away so that he couldn't see me blush, "I-I'm not a dog."

"Whatever," he replied, not even looking at me, but from the corner of my eyes, I noticed a small genuine smile.


	7. The Shocking Dicovery

Chapter 7: The Shocking Discovery

It wasn't until later that Kaiba and I arrive at the museum. Everyone was waiting for us outside the parking lot, with a bit of excitement. Even though I should be excited, I just don't feel it. I feel more nervous than excited. As soon as we all got there, Isis led us inside towards a long corridor, passing every discover tablet according to its history years. I look at the tablet one after another and I was awe by its many descriptions and details. The tablets were truly exquisite. Isis led us to a room far in the back of the corridor and opens it. As everyone pile into the room, Isis went over to the cover tablet in front of everyone, waiting for everyone to get in. Once that was done, she usher for us to get closer, and pull down the cover.

Everyone around me gasp in awe and admiration. Whispers were heard all around, but I kept my eyes on the tablet. My body shuddered for a slight moment as sadness washed over my heart. The tablet before my eyes was in fact exquisite and beautiful but the tablet contains much more to me. There were many Egyptian hieroglyphics all over the tablet, but in the middle in the tablet, two Egyptian figures kneel down before something that looked like an altar. The two figures dress almost alike, but what caught my eyes, was that one of the figure looks like me. No one seems to realize it for they were still caught up in admiring the tablet. Honesty, if I didn't realize one figure looks like me, I probably am admiring the tablet as well. The tablet was mostly gold, but here and there, a few different colors shimmer, and the two figures stand out the most.

Huh? The other figure… looks just like Yami. Wait, why am I kneeling before an altar with Yami? What the hell?

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat, gaining everyone in the room attention.

"As you all know," Isis begins, "This tablet signifies a ceremony between a royal blood and his future bride."

My eyes widen in shock. What does she mean by ceremony? She couldn't mean…

"Isis," Yugi's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "When you said ceremony, do you mean a marriage ceremonial?"

Isis nodded in agreement. "But that," Ryou spoke up next, "Those two figures look just like Yami and Joey!" So I wasn't the only one who notices this shocking discovery.

Everyone turn their gaze towards the two figures and gasps. "Isis," I begin, keeping my eyes on the figures, "Please explain what's going on."

"Very well," she said softly, "When Marik and Malik found the tablet; I couldn't believe what was written on it. History has always been said that Pharaoh Atem died at a young age without a queen, but I believe it's because the Pharaoh's tomb does not tell all of history. This tablet was the first we found so far, so I know that the story doesn't end here. There's more to it than we know."

"The tablet," I whispered to myself, "It's so sad."

"Yami," Ryou asked, "Since you regain your memories already, can't you tell us a little about this tablet?"

I finally turn away from the tablet to Yami who was expressionless. "This…" he paused, "What Isis said is true. This is the ceremony between Joey- no Jono and me."

My heart almost stopped in disbelief. Yami… and me? But I thought… what was my thought?

_FLASHBACK_

_JONO'S POV_

_My heart sank lower and lowers into despair as I kneel down in front of the altar beside Atem. I could feel my body trembles and tears on their verge of escaping. If I go through with this ceremony, then I will have broken our promise. But there was no point in keeping it, right? After all, he's not coming home; he can't come home anymore._

_"Jono," I looked at Atem just as he took hold of my trembling hand, "It's alright. I'm sure my cousin wouldn't be angry with you. I'm sure he would agree with your decision despite everything believed in."_

_I could tell Atem was trying to be strong for both of us. His trembling hand, though, gave him away. I turn back to the altar and held his hand in returned. "I'm sorry," I heard him said._

_"Sorry for what?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the altar._

_"I know that you belong to Seth, and will never be able to loved me, but I want you to know this," he took a deep quiet breath; "I love you, Jono. I really do."_

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

JOEY'S POV

"Ah!" as the scene blurry out, I found myself stare at the frozen horizon I often found myself dreaming about.

"You came here again." I turned to the side and found myself facing my look-a-like. He was a part of dreams whenever it involves Egyptian stuff.

"Katsuya… no," I shook my head, "You're real name is Jono, right?"

He smiles at me, "So you have a flashback of that time. You must have felt how much it hurt to marry someone you don't love. Of course I love Atem, but only as a brother, I had never loved him the way I love Seth."

"But then why did you marry Yami, and what about Seth? What happen to him?" I asked.

Jono shook his head, "I'm afraid it's not for me to tell you. Soon, the story will reveal itself for you through these flashbacks." He looks away from me towards the horizon, "You know… Atem is the one who suffer the most. He loved both Seth and me so much, and yet he had to carry the guilt of separating us. Every day, I watch him fake a smile and I couldn't give him the love he deserves."

"Jono," I whispered.

"Do you know…? Atem asked one night, that if I wanted to go back to Seth, he would allow it. But…"

"But what?" I asked.

"I couldn't leave him. That was around the time Pharaoh Atenkaten died, so I couldn't possibly leave him. But that was only one reason, the other reason was, I am his wife, and as his wife, it's my job to comfort him when he is stress or in pain. It was my job to spend the rest of my life with him… but that only hurt him much more… because I can never loved him the way he loved me."


	8. First Memories of Eygpt

Chapter 8: First memories of Egypt

It feels like hours since the shocking discovery and we were still staring at the tablet. A hand grasps mine and for a moment, I thought it was Yug, but it turned out to be Jono instead. I guess I am the only one who could see him judging from the silence from the room since now that I'm in reality again. **"Can you read the hieroglyphs, Joey," **he asked softly.

I look up at the hieroglyphs and it was quite shocking that I could read the hieroglyphs. _"The day meant for joy was a barrier, separating two hearts for all eternity. Thus two hearts joined together leaving one behind. Vows spoken to all races, a bind keeping them together…. Forever trapped to the golden thread."_ I read inside my mind to both of us. A smile spread across his face, **"Very good. It seems you started to gain more knowledge from our past." **

I look at him, "Jono?"

"**Hm,"** he replied, looking straight ahead.

"Have you ever been reborn?" I whispered quietly to him.

His expression sadden, **"There are times when I wished I had a body of my own. I wished I could have been my own person. I wished… I really wish I could be with Seth, even if we're both trapped forever in the Shadow Realm, it would have still been better than this." **

I could feel my face sadden just watching Jono. I can tell his heart is filled with so much pain and guilt that it pulls back; trapped him inside me. I turn away from him. If I look at him any longer, I don't know if I can hold back my tears. Jono and I… I wonder between us… who would Seth chooses… who would Seto chooses? Wait! I snapped out of my depression state. Did I just ask myself who Se- Kaiba would choose? What the hell am I?

"**Don't worry,"** Jono said calmly like he was used to it, **"It will all be made clear to you someday. But right now, I need sleep. It seems I still have yet to regain all my power."** With that, he faded back into his mind room. I let out a long sighed. _You just love to confuse me, don't you?_ I groaned to myself.

"Joey? Are you alright? You've been amazingly quiet for a long time now?" Ryou asked as he gently tugs my sleeve.

I looked at him and frowned as soon as I saw the look on his face. He was worried for my well-being. I manage a reassured smile, "I'm fine. I was just arguing with Jo- uh, it's nothing!" I quickly corrected myself as soon as I realize I almost reveal my other… half, I guess that's one to put it.

Ryou doesn't seem very content with this answered for he was still looking at me with a worried expression. I knew if I keep looking into his eyes, I will surely reveal my other half, so I look away. "I'm fine," I assured him again. I make sure to keep my eyes on the floor.

"Joey," Isis said from across the room. I looked at her, thankful for the help. She walks towards me and pull out a golden box from behind her, which I had no clue where she gotten it from. She pointed towards me, "This belong to you, your highness."

I could feel Goosebumps as she said that. The word "Your Highness" is totally not me, and I do not want the box she presented. **"Joey, Take it,"** Jono said as he appeared beside me. I glance at him before turning back to the box in Isis's hand. _"Do I really have to take it?" _I whined. **"Yes, it might contain something really important,"** Jono replied back instantly. I really wished I could glare at him right now because it would be weird if I just glare at thin air while everyone is looking.

I let out a surrender sighed and took the box from Isis. Hmm, I wonder how this thing opens. **"Try saying a spell?" **Jono suggested. _"I would if I know how," _I let out a muffled groan. **"Hm,"** Jono moved in front of me and look down on the golden box. He closed his eyes and started chanting a spell that was too quiet for me to make out. In a flash, the box lid flew open landing on the floor. Everyone blink, including me. "That was…" I started.

"Shadow Magic," Bakura finished.

I look down inside the open box and blinked as my eyes settle down on a golden sand glass shaped like a crystal. Within the sand glass, pure white sand gathers together. I stared at the sand in awe. I have never heard or seen sand as white and pure as the sand in this crystal sand glass. Attached to the crystal sand glass was a golden necklace. **"That is,"** Jono gasped in shock. I looked at him and back to the crystal. I slowly pick up the crystal sand glass with hesitation. As soon as I touched it, the crystal glows with a golden bright light.

"Eh?" the next thing I knew after the light dissipates was the dark room light with a single candle by the… bed? Wait, where am I? How in the world did I get here? What is go-? "You! Slave! Come here, someone bought you!" shouted a man in a dark brown robe as the metal gates opened up. Who is this man think he is? Calling me a slave! Why I'll sho-! "Someone…" I stopped my trauma and turn around quickly to the dark lump on the floor in the far corner. The dark lump got up and walks into the tiny glow of light. My eyes widen as I recognized who it was. "Jono!" I shouted, but they don't seem to hear me.

It was in fact Jono, but his dark blond hair was messy and sticking together. His face was cover with dirt and there was a bruise on his shoulder indicating that he must have carry heavy stuff. Jono weakly walk pass me and towards the man in the dark brown robe. That's odd, why is Jono wearing a yellowish brown robe like those in Egypt? Wait a minute; don't tell me I'm in ancient Egypt again?

"Hurry up, I don't have all day!" the man in the dark brown robe barked and kicked Jono in the stomach causing him to hit the ground in pain. I clench my hand into fist, wishing I could beat the crap out of that bastard right there and then. Jono scramble up and bow with a deep fear of apologies. Damn it! Jono didn't deserve to apologize, he didn't do anything wrong! I followed Jono out of his cell, now that I think about it, and into the lighter room. A man in a blue tunic was standing by the door with a disgust look on his face, probably at Jono. I glared back at him as soon as I realized it was Seth. How could he do such thing as looking at Jono with such disgust on his face? But when I followed his gaze; he wasn't looking at Jono but the slave owner instead. Now I understand why.

Jono whimpered as the slave owner kicked his legs making him kneeled before Seth. Seriously, this slave owner is seriously get-! "How did you hit my slave?" Seth glared at him. The slave owner backed away immediately. Way to Go Seth! Hey, did he just say slave? Ugh, you're the worst!

"Your name is Jono correct?" Seth turns to Jono. Jono nodded weakly, keeping his gaze on the dirty floor. Seth walked up to him, sending the slave owner a glare that said you-should-get-the-hell-out-of-here-before-I-kill-you. The slave owner was gone in a flash, which to my surprise was surprisingly fast. Once the slave owner was gone, Seth bends down in front of Jono. He gently touches Jono's cheek, but still causes him to flinch in fright.

"Look at me," he ordered as he successfully landed his hand on Jono's cheek. Jono hesitated, but finally looked up at Seth. The next thing was surprisingly shocking. A soft genuine smile spread across his face, "You're mine from this day forward." Jono stared at him for a while before nodding with a smile of his own.

* * *

Author's Note- Sorry for the long update! School has been very hectic and i couldn't find time to update! anyway, i know there might some errors, but hope you still like it anyway!


End file.
